


it isn't that hard, boy, to like you or love you

by darcychick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Gadreel is a sweetheart when he's in love, angel reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcychick/pseuds/darcychick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N, an angel who has got a form of amnesia from the fall, has been living in the woods. Believing herself to be in Purgatory until she is rescued by her long-time friend, Gadreel. Problem is, she doesn't remember him, at all. She also doesn't know that he had been in love with her for some time. Staying with him, she soon finds herself falling in love with him until it culminates in a night of passion. </p><p> </p><p>I am now taking requests for reader inserts with any characters at my blog : http://darcy-chick.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	it isn't that hard, boy, to like you or love you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon- to see the prompt, visit the tumblr post @ : http://darcy-chick.tumblr.com/post/121938525596/can-you-write-one-where-the-reader-is-an-angel-and

You didn’t know how long you had been here and really you had imagined purgatory to be different. You had barely come across any of the abominations considering there should be hordes upon hordes of the creatures coming for you 24/7. It wasn’t that difficult to defend yourself, you had been a fierce warrior in heaven, known for your skill with a blade. That was pretty much the only thing you could remember and it brought comfort to you, knowing you could survive in the bleak environment of purgatory. You felt desolate, empty without your connection to the host.

All you had were the clothes on your back and a shining angel blade. It was all you needed really, you were learning to cope, but it was difficult. You wished every moment for someone to save you from this eternal torment, wondering what you had done so wrong for your Father to cast you down to the bleak prospects of Purgatory. He must have granted you a kindness and shielded you from many monsters as you had yet to find more than two, and you thanked him every day for his blessings.

…

You were unsure of the length of time it was until you were found, by fellow angels. You were stumbling towards a tree to rest against, tired and losing grace. Your hair tangled and dirty, dirt seemingly everywhere on your body, your clothes tattered and old.

All you knew was that you near collapsed upon them when you saw them. Weak, lacking in grace, figuratively and literally. You were caught by a tall man, strong with stern features. He held you tight as you sunk into unconsciousness.

…

When you woke, you were in a soft bed, the covers smelt clean and fresh. The pillow soft beneath your head, admittedly you had been resting against gnarled trees for your duration in Purgatory, but it was nice nonetheless.

You sat slowly, pushing yourself up, noticing the large shirt dwarfing your frame, clean and soft. You pushed the light covers of your body and swung your legs out of bed. Your saviours had left your underwear on evidently. You couldn’t find your clothes so decided to walk out of the room in your current attire, they had undressed you already, so it wasn’t like they hadn’t seen you. Presumably.

…

Walking along the bleak stone corridors you wondered where they lead. You wanted nothing more than to find your saviours and thank them. They had saved you from eternal torment and you owed them your life. They may also have important information about you such as your name.

You were nearing the end of the corridor and you could hear voices, all deep and seemingly concerned about something, it sounded like one may be about to raise their voice when you walked into the room.

Four men stopped and stared at you. All were tall and handsome and you suddenly felt embarrassed to be in such a state of undress.

“Y/N.” One of the men said in a strangled voice, a light flush settling over his strong cheekbones. You remembered him as the one who had caught you. He walked towards you, pulling off his black hoody and settling it over your shoulders, you looked up at him, confused. The others were still staring, the dark, brooding one in the corner was looking at you contemplatively.

“Who are you?” You asked, unsure of what to say. The man took a step back, looking so upset you almost apologised for asking.

“I am Gadreel. An angel of the Lord.” He said, his voice low and soft like he was afraid of spooking you. You felt something in you at his words, like deja vu.

The dark haired one in the corner stepped forwards, his blue tie loose against his white shirt.

“Y/N.” He said in a firm voice, his words deep and gravelly, his face serious. “It seems you are suffering from a form amnesia, it would useful if you could tell us what you remember.” He guides you to a chair that he pulls out from the large table.

You look at the others, the extraordinarily tall man with the earnest eyes had sat down a few chairs away, the green-eyed man with the stern face was leaning against a post nearby. Gadreel was standing where you had been, watching you intently. 

“I did not know my name, but I knew I was an angel of the Lord. Our Father had been merciful to me. I remember falling and waking up in Purgatory, it was bleak, but I had faith I would be saved. Our Father prevented me from being hurt by any creatures.” You explain. Their eyebrows raised when you got to the part about Purgatory. You felt embarrassed and the need to explain hit you.

“I do not know why I was sent to Purgatory, I could not find any of my brothers or sisters. I had not committed any sin that I could remember. I could only pray for redemption.” You trail off, not sure what else to say.

“Y/N…” The dark one starts as though unsure what to say, you tense, maybe they knew of your forgotten sins?

“You weren’t in Purgatory,” The green eyed man says, voice deep,

“But-” You begin to interject before he cuts you off, standing closer.

“Believe me, sweetheart, you woulda known it if you’d been in Purgatory.” He says, almost amused.

“Then where?” You ask, bewildered.

 

“Nebraska.” The earnest eyed man says gently. You stare at him a moment. 

“I’m Sam,” He explains. “This is my brother Dean. Our friends Cas and Gadreel are both angels. They could sense your grace. Yo had fallen into a forest and were apparently just surviving there.”

You feel embarrassed, you had been on earth all this time and yet you had mistakenly believed you were surviving in Purgatory.

“Can I ask what made you believe you were in Purgatory? It’s not exactly known for its angels.” He asks.

You fiddle with your fingers.

“Angels are told that you lose all sense of being and purpose when you are cast into Purgatory. I believed that I had done something awful enough to be sent there to repent.”

You look up from your hands and almost wince at the pitying looks you were being given. Desperate to change the subject you ask a question that has bugged you for the past ten minutes.

“What happens now?” You ask, fearing that you will be sent on your way, unsure of how to survive in this strange world.

Sam sits back in his seat and looks at the others. “Well, assuming you want to, you can stay here, you’re kinda broken right now, your grace is depleted and Gadreel has offered to heal you.” You look at the angel in question, surprised that this stranger would do so much for you.

“Thank you,” You say, and you mean it.

“You can stay for as long as you want, learn what you need to. Maybe even help us out at some point, Castiel tells us you were known for your skill with a blade in heaven.” You nod, eager to help in some way. “But for now, focus on getting better.” You look to the others, unsure of how they felt about this arrangement, Dean smiles, giving you a nod. Gadreel is still watching you, but he seems pleased by something, his face isn’t so stern.

You nod again, “Thank you so much.” Your throat is dry from revelation.

…

A few days later, you were more accustomed to living on the earth, some things were strange to you, but you felt you were managing well enough.

A knock sounded at your bedroom door as you were brushing your hair.

“Come in.” You called, turning back to the mirror as you heard the door open.

“Y/N.” Gadreel greeted, leaving the door ajar, as he stepped inside.

“Gadreel,” You turned to smile at him, he was watching you carefully, smiling in return.

“It is time for your healing.” He explained, still looking at you with that strange expression.

“Of course,” You accepted, “I want to thank you, Gadreel, you do not know me and yet you have given me so much.”

Gadreel shifted slightly like he wanted to say something.

You watched him, curious, “Unless we did know one another?” You asked.

He sat on your bed and breathed like he had been holding his breath. “Yes.” He said softly. “We knew knew another.”

“Really?” You asked, surprised he hadn’t mentioned it before, sitting next to him on the bed.

“It was of little matter.” He replied, taking your hand so as to heal you, his hands large and strong, fingertips rough with calluses. You felt the warmth of grace flowing through him, filling your veins, a gasp on your lips at the pleasant sensation.

That was all Gadreel said of the matter, and you didn’t try to coax more out of him, despite your curiosity.

…

Many years earlier at Heaven’s Prison.

Y/N had been posted as the guard in the prison a few years back, having risen in the ranks and renowned for her fighting skills. She had accepted the post and started the next day. It would have been a fine job for her, it could have tested her skills, however, there was a grand total of one prisoner.

Gadreel, the angel who let the serpent into the garden, seduced by Lucifers words.

After a few weeks, she had stopped walking up and down, looking into the empty cells and instead sat by Gadreel’s cell, talking to him.

He had been reluctant at first, his voice dry and unused for many centuries, millennia even, but he had soon opened up to Y/N. Entranced by her beauty and intelligence, her kind words and strength. She told him of the outside world and all that had happened.

As weeks, months and years went by they became fast friends, not that Y/N had told anyone of her friendship with Heaven’s only prisoner, she realised that would be frowned upon. Y/N looked forward to her day of talking to Gadreel, he made her laugh, and missed him when she wasn’t with him, she wished there were some way for them to be able to talk outside of a dusty jail, but it wasn’t possible. She was breaking enough rules already, just speaking to her prisoner.

Little did Y/N, that Gadreel had fallen in love with her. He prayed every day for redemption and a way out of the prison like he always had done, but now there was reason and purpose for his escape. He instead relished every day talking to her.

A few Months back - United States of America.

When the angels fell, Gadreel’s first thought was Y/N. He was free, and he wished to experience this with her, To see her smile in the rich sunlight rather than the dark cell of a prison.

It soon became apparent that he wasn’t going to find Y/N anytime soon and then he heard Dean Winchester’s prayer. He would find Y/N, but it was going to take time. He vowed when he found her, he would confess his love.

…

Present Day- Men of Letters Bunker

Three weeks you had been seeing Gadreel, every day, for your healing which was nearly complete. You spoke about anything and everything. He made you smile and laugh, it became easier to draw a smile out of the stoic faced angel too. You never noticed him watching you with adoration shining in his eyes.

You felt a warmth in your stomach everytime you spoke to Gadreel, and missed him when you were apart, like when he had to go on hunts with the Winchesters. He was currently on the hunt for Metatron and you missed him desperately.

He made the effort to call you often when you were apart, but nothing felt better than being near him. You were not so naive as to not realise you were slowly falling in love with the stoic angel. His vessel was pleasing to you as well and you found yourself fantasizing about the carnal activities , that were often played on the television, and wishing you could experience this with him.

You told yourself that when he got back that you would confess your feelings, but you felt intimidated by the idea, horrified at the thought that he would not want to be friends after denying you. 

You could not go on fantasizing forever though and told yourself that you had to tell him.

…

It was a Friday when the four hunters and angels returned, Castiel had duties with his ragtag group of angels to attend and would probably spend the next week there. You enjoyed the company of Castiel and found it easy to talk to him. He was not as complicated as Sam and Dean Winchester, there were certain things you could not say to the two of them, they would get embarrassed or angry at the mention of some subjects. This was not to say you did not enjoy their company but you knew that no-one could make you as happy as Gadreel made you when he told you of the Garden of Eden, wonder and contentment shining through him.

Sam and Dean didn’t even bother to come back to the bunker, preferring to get a stiff drink at a bar, at least this is what Gadreel told you as he appeared in the library.

You put down the book you were reading and move to embrace him, a habit you had picked up in recent weeks, enjoying the comfort of an embrace but particularly enjoying the feel of Gadreel’s strong arms around your waist. You breathed in his earthy scent and asked him how the hunt had gone.

“Not particularly well, but we have narrowed the search down.” He explained, voice rumbling in his chest. He released you slowly, hands sliding down your hips before dropping to his side.

“I am sure you will find him soon.” You promised, certain of their ability.

He smiled tightly. “I hope so.” His eyes were dark, and his jaw clenched, you hoped you hadn’t upset him.

He turned to leave you in the library, but you stopped him.

“Gadreel, wait.” You called, he stopped in the doorway. “I-” You swallowed, gathering your courage. “I wanted to tell you something.”

You watched him swallow tightly, following the smooth line of his throat.

You took a deep breath, stepping closer to him, close enough to touch. You looked up at him, your stomach in tight knots.

“I wanted to tell you that I think I have fallen in love with you.” You said softly, barely daring to speak the words louder than a whisper.

He was staring at you, his eyes wide, jaw unclenched, slack by his terms. He didn’t even seem to be breathing. You started apologising and started to move away when he cupped your cheeks in his large hands and pulled you into a kiss. Chaste, at first, soft and light. Slow and gentle, his lips dry against yours.

You kissed back, relaxing, draping your arms around his neck, fingers in his hair like you had seen others do.

He pulled back eventually, breathing deeply, smiling.

“I did not believe- could not imagine…” He seemed lost for words.

“Do you love me?” You asked.

“Yes.Father, Yes. I have loved you for many years, Y/N. I have loved you for as long as I care to remember.” He smiled against your skin, leaning into kiss you again, swiping his tongue against your lips, drawing a sigh of contentment out of you.

Things happened swiftly after that. Gadreel lifting you, hands under your ass, holding you tightly against him, kissing you deeper, hungrily. He carried you down to your room, laying you carefully down on his bed. Making quick work of his jacket and hoody, before leaning down to kiss you, your legs instinctively parting to allow him to rest between them. His hardened cock pressing against your sensitive sex.

You moaned at the sensation of him gently rocking against your core, motions lazy and unhurried. He groaned softly into your mouth, pulling back to suck at your neck, whispering words of love and praise into your shoulder.

“Do you want this, Y/N?” He asked, eyes grey and serious. You nodded frantically, desperate to feel him against you, inside you.

“Please, Gadreel.” You begged, wanting more. His pupils blew out, large and dark, as he watched you beneath him, begging for his cock.

He leaned back down to you, pulling your t-shirt over your head, revealing your bra to him. He kisses the tops of your breasts, pinching your nipples through your bra, making you writhe under him. He reaches beneath you, undoing your bra before sliding it off to reveal your breasts, sucking at your nipples, brushing his fingers over the swell of your breasts.

He pulls off his own shirt soon after, watching your reaction as you admire his toned form. He slide your hands over his chest, brushing your fingers over his nipples, watching his eyes shut in pleasure, before sliding your hands around to his back. Pulling him down to your mouth again, kissing his soft lips.

After a moment of kissing, he stands, pulling off his jeans, leaving him in black boxer briefs. His hard cock outlined by the tight fabric, big enough to make you squeeze your thighs together in pleasure at the realisation that his cock would be inside you in a matter of minutes.

He leans down, pulling your leggings slowly down your legs, revealing your plain panties. Bending his head, he pressed a soft kiss to your clothed centre, lips hot through the thin cotton. You moan at the sensation.

“You’ve soaked through your panties.” He groans voice awed, “So wet, for me.”

He strokes two fingers over you sex, catching on your clit making you arch your back at the sensation. This body had gone without sex for many years before you had even entered it, leaving it sensitive to the slightest touches.

“Please, Gadreel.” You plead, desperate for him, he smiles and slips to fingers under your panties, sliding them inside your soaked pussy, the stretch delicious.

He thrusts his fingers in and out a few times, entranced by the look on your face, before pulling them out. Looking at the slick arousal coating his fingers for a moment before sucking every drop from his slim digits. You moan at the sight, and the soft groans he is making at the taste.

“You taste just like I imagined.” He growls.

“You imagined how I would taste?” You pant.

“Many times.” He admits. “I imagined pressing you against the prison cell bars and eating you out, softly until you came against my tongue.”

You moan at the imagery, “Please Gadreel, I want you in me now!” He nods and pulls back to remove his underwear, his hard cock springing up. He was big, enough that you almost felt nervous if you weren’t so aroused and desperate for him to be inside you.

He presses himself against you, kissing you softly, as he rests between your spread legs. You can feel the head of his cock pressed against your clit, making you moan, before he reaches between the two of you to guide himself inside.

You moan at the stretch, his cock sliding inside smoothly due to how wet you were. He stays still for a moment, letting your body adjust to his size. You nudge his ass with your heel, encouraging him to move. He sets a steady pace, slow and smooth thrusts, drawing long moans out of you as he hits a spot inside you that puts explosions behind your closed eyes.

You feel your body, tensing, a tingling feeling starting in your hands and feet. Your moans increasing in volume.

“Are you close?” He pants, you can only moan in agreement. Your back arching as he slides his fingers over your clit in tight circles. A minute later and you are exploding into orgasm, your body clenching around Gadreel, pulling him into his own climax. He sinks himself deep inside you, hips rocking gently, a deep groan on his lips. You can feel the warmth of his climax inside you, making you sigh.

He collapses against you, sweating with the exertion, You pull him close unwilling to let go. He slowly pulls out and rolls onto his back, pulling you half on top of him.

“I love you, Y/N.” He says, relaxed and content. You smiled against his damp skin,

“I love you too, Gadreel.” You say as you kiss his shoulder before letting yourself fall into a deep, content sleep, wrapped in the arms of your lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Please read and review! xo 
> 
> I am now taking reader insert requests with any character of your choosing! Feel free to drop me a request @ : http://darcy-chick.tumblr.com/


End file.
